


Michaelis And his Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Arkn Mythos, Arknverse, Solar's Crimson
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wasn't sure how to tag this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Michaelis And his Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how to tag this.

_His name is Jake. He lives a couple houses down, and he’s kind of amazing. He has the most amazing smile and stunning eyes. Every time he sees the combination, Michalis can’t help but smile too. When he laughs, Michaelis laughs too. He can’t help it. It’s so contagious. And Jake is so amazing. He’s kind and smart and funny. He’s in his second year of community college, while Michaelis only works at the local independent run clothing store._  
  _They started talking about two weeks ago. It started with Michaelis clumsily bumping into Jake when he was taking the garbage to the curb. Michaelis apologized over and over, but Jake would have none of that. He insisted it was his fault, and as soon as Michaelis looked into those warm eyes, he couldn’t find the urge to argue with him. In fact, he was a little breathless. He’s never had a crush hit him this hard, this fast. It was a little overwhelming. Luckily he didn’t have to say much. Jake was in a rush. He was late to his first class. He hastily wrote his phone number on Michaelis’s arm and told him to call him. He told him he’s treat him to dinner sometime in apology. Michaelis didn’t even have time to open his mouth before Jake was already gone, into his car and speeding out of his driveway._  
_Michaelis stood in his wake and smiled as he looked down at his arm. His stomach felt all fluffy and warm. He laughed slightly. He got a guys phone number. Him. Michaelis. He jumped up and yelled, “YES!” Not realizing in the moment that he was still standing outside, his trash in hand, and his bugs bunny boxers in view for the whole world._


End file.
